


Heartbreak (I'll Protect You)

by crunchymaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchymaki/pseuds/crunchymaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends can break your heart too. Nico abandons Maki after promising to always be there for her. Will Maki ever recover from the loss of her friendship and the person she loved? UMIMAKI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak (I'll Protect You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble after I was inspired by the song heartbreaker by Enrique Iglesias. It's based vaguely on a true story that happened to me over three months ago. I never completed recovered from it. But I think turning how I felt at the time into fiction form, it could in a way help me to deal with it somehow. At least I hope so anyway.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! NOR DO I OWN THE RIGHTS TO HEARTBREAKER.

  _There's a line that you cross,_ _w_ _hen you've lost someone and you can't accept it._

 

"I'm sorry Maki, but I can't be there for you anymore." Her tone was devoid of emotion, her back facing the girl who collapsed to the ground in sheer devastation.

There is no greater pain than that of heartbreak. It was the most agonising pain that Nishikino Maki ever felt in her short life and it was as if the world had ended. She couldn't stop the flood of tears that poured down her face, she couldn't breathe. It was like she was bleeding and suffocating to death.

"But you promised! You said you'd always be there for me whenever I needed you! I thought I was an important friend to you! I need you now more than ever! NICO-CHAN! PLEASE!" Maki cried out hysterically, the tears continuing to fall.

It is said that the opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. Yazawa Nico felt nothing for the girl crying behind her. Without another word she walked away and right out of Maki's life. She felt shattered beyond repair but Maki wouldn't accept it. No, Nico can't abandon her. Not now, not ever.

Maki tried numerous times to reach out to her but she was continuously given the silent treatment, the worst form of psychological manipulation. Nico didn't care about her anymore, maybe she never did. Maki had poured her heart out to the twin-tailed girl and confided in her all her secrets. But Nico had taken advantage of her vulnerability and used it against her. She denied Maki of her right to have her needs met, the need to be loved, respected and appreciated.

But Maki was ultimately saved by someone who did love and appreciate her. Sonoda Umi came to her rescue like a knight searching for her princess. She kneeled before her and took Maki's hand in hers. Umi vowed that she would commit seppuku if she ever abandoned Maki. She kissed her hand before standing up and embracing her.

"I'll always be there for you no matter what. I'll protect you with my life." She spoke with such love that Maki felt the truth in her words. She knew that no matter what happened, Umi would always be there for her. Always and forever.

 

 _There's a light_ _u_ _p ahead I know I'll get there, each day can only make me stronger._


End file.
